My Name is Kim Possible
by Malale
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Kim habla sobre su persona favorita en el mundo.


**_N de la T:_**_ Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, nada en absoluto me pertenece. Si os gusta, echarle flores al autor, Forlong n.-_

_N de A: Yo no poseo "Kim Possible" _

**Mi name is Kim Possible** _By Forlong._

Hola. Soy Kim Possible y, por si no lo habéis oído, puedo hacer cualquier cosa. He escalado el Monte Everes, nadado el Canal de la Mancha, hecho rafting en el Conga, cursado tres años de instituto con una nota promedio de 4.0 **1**, y capitaneado el equipo de animadoras regionales (No es para tanto).

También, salvo el mundo de vez en cuando. No es gran cosa. Mi mejor amigo, Ron, y yo luchamos contra tipos raros como Señor Senior Sr., Lord Puño de Mono, Duff Killigan, y mi archienemigo, Dr. Drakken. Drakken se supone que es el cerebro de la operación, pero la verdadera amenaza detrás de él es su ayudante cegada por la moda, Shego. Ella es una luchadora muy fuerte, pero recientemente ha estado mostrando sugerencias de que no está conforme con su vida de villano. Pienso que con el tiempo podría volverse buena. Hm. Por alguna razón, cada vez que pienso en Shego y el futuro, me siento inmensamente orgullosa de Ron, pero no estoy segura de porqué.

¿Cuál es mi secreto? Mi madre es neurocirujana y mi padre es un científico espacial. Creo que mis genes se equilibran. Sin embargo, podrían decir que Ron es el verdadero secreto de mi éxito. Al principio, pensaba que eso era simplemente algo molesto, una absurda teoría sin ninguna lógica, pero ahora soy más escéptica sobre eso. Nunca intentaría luchar sin Ron. La mayoría de la gente piensa de él como mi ayudante¡pero yo nunca podría llamarlo así! Él es mi _compañero_ en salvar al mundo. No muchas personas se dan cuenta de cuantas veces Ron me ha sacado de un apuro. Así sin pensarlo detenidamente puedo nombrar cuatro veces que él ha salvado mi vida. 1: cuando Senior envió una peonza asesina hacía mí, Ron atravesó una cañería, interfiriendo el mecanismo y parándola. 2: él salvó todo el equipo de animadoras del instituto Middleton de ese disgustado mutante, Gill. 3 y 4: él me salvó de las pelotas de golf explosivas de Duff Killigan ¡dos veces!

Lo admitiré: Me gusta Ron más allá del límite de ser solo amigos. Es extraño, yo realmente nunca lo noté a él (como un hombre) hasta que rompí con Josh Mankey. Empecé a ver su verdadero merito cuando mi primo Joss me señaló que él estaba siempre arriesgándose por _mí_. Cuando necesitábamos parar a Puño de Mono de apoderarse del centro espacial de mi padre, Ron afrontó sus profundamente enraizados miedos a los monos, por _mí_. Cuando Drakken casi me impidió pasar las Navidades con mi familia, Ron fue para impedir su malvada conspiración solo (y casi se congela en el Océano Ártico), por _mí_. Cuando Drakken intentó hacerme desaparecer del mapa, Ron fue a través de rápidos, cayó por una cascada, corrió de una pantera asesina, y caminó millas a través del Amazonas para conseguir la cura, por _mí_. ¡El siempre ha estado ahí para mí!

Irónicamente, yo probablemente nunca hubiera admitido estos sentimientos por Ron si no hubiera sido por Drakken. Todo empezó cuando él estaba intentando robar algún invento del Doctor Cyrus Bortel. Ron intentó parar a Drakken de que escapara del laboratorio mientras yo luchaba con Shego (la pauta diaria). Durante mi pelea con la colega de Drakken, nosotras accidentalmente nos encontramos atrapadas por otro de los inventos del D. Bortel (el chip Modulador **2**, creo que se llamaba). De todas formas, a la mañana siguiente, alguien se confundió con el control del Modulador, y causó que yo y Shego pasáramos por graves cambios de humor. Terminamos atrapadas en el contexto de "amor" de los chips. Mientras que estábamos atrapadas en aquel contexto, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Ron y en como conseguir que me pidiera salir. Esto espantó a Ron (la reacción que yo temía), pero yo voy a por lo que quiero. Quería una cita con Ron Imparable y la conseguí. Desafortunadamente, nuestra cita fue arruinada cuando Drakken intentó usar el invento que robó para controlarme. Si no hubiera sido por Ron, yo hubiera estado en un ataque sin fin de rabia quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Después de nuestra cita, Ron y yo tuvimos una charla muy sincera sobre nuestra relación. Admití que él me gustaba más que como amigo, pero Ron no admitió tanto. Él es muy reticente sobre cambiar nuestra relación en esta nueva dirección. Eludió todas mis preguntas serias e intentó explicar lo complicado que sería quedar para salir. Yo… yo pienso que el tiene miedo de quererme. Pero respeté su decisión. Aunque me doliera.

Pienso que Ron está empezando a superar ese "miedo a Kim". Él me invitó a su casa para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Sus padres fueron muy simpáticos conmigo; aunque a su madre no parecía gustarle la idea de que yo saliera con su "niño". Esperó no ser un obstáculo entre Ron y su madre -eso solo podría herirnos a nosotros, y a ella. Esta Navidad atrapé a Ron bajo el muerdazo, así que lo besé. Para mi sorpresa, no se apartó; en vez de eso pasó sus brazos alrededor mío y me dio otro beso. Se que él me quiere; simplemente necesita el coraje para decirlo. Estoy escribiendo una canción para él-eso, pienso, debería funcionar- llamada "Could it be". No le digas nada de esto a él (por favor y gracias). Esperó que le guste, porque yo…

beepbeep beep-beep-

Debe ser Wade. Tengo que ir a por Ron y hacer las cosas de héroe adolescente. Gracias por escuchar. Hasta luego.

_N de A: Revisé esto un poco. Vosotros sabéis, mejoré la ortografía, etc. Decidí presentar este como un nuevo capítulo y borrar el original, así que no esperad un segundo capítulo._

**_N de la T:_**_ Bueno, aunque Forlong-sama dice aquí que no esperéis un segundo capítulo, la verdad es que la serie de "My name is…" que ha escrito es bastante larga (más de 16 partes, creo recordar en estos momentos)_ _Le agradezco muchísimo que me haya dado la autorización para traducirlos todos n.n, pero como el ingles no es mi punto fuerte no se cuanto puedo llegar a tardar. Espero que poco n.nUU_

_¡Mil gracias a mi profesora particular de ingles, que decidió que la traducción de un fanfic era un buen ejercicio de clase, y a RanK-Chan, por echarme un gran cable con las pequeñas dudas!_

_He tenido que adecuar un poco algunas palabras para que sonaran más comprensibles al español, aunque intenté no cambiar casi nada que no fuera necesario. Por supuesto, si notáis algo incoherente en la traducción hacérmelo saber y lo corregiré enseguida. ¡Os lo agradecería mucho!_

**Notas de la traducción:**

**1**: Las notas americanas no creo que sean iguales a las españolas, así como en Alemania o Japón son bastante diferentes (en Alemania, por ejemplo, un 1 es igual a un 10 y un 6 es un suspenso). 4.0 puntos de media puede ser una buena nota.

**2**: Juego de palabras. En original el chip se llama "Moodulator" en vez de "Modulator" porque "Mood" significa "humor". Es decir, un chip que modula el humor de una persona.


End file.
